plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Bowling Bulb
'Bowling Bulb '(tạm dịch: Hành Bowling) là cây thứ ba lấy được ở Big Wave Beach trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. Nó tấn công zombie bằng cách phóng ra lần lượt một trong ba "quả bóng bowling" với kích thước, cũng như sức tấn công và thời gian nạp đạn khác nhau về phía zombie. Mỗi quả bóng này khi đụng trúng một mục tiêu bất kì (zombie hoặc chướng ngại vật) sẽ bật sang một hàng khác, cứ như vậy cho đến khi ra khỏi màn hình tương tự như Wall-nut trong mini-game Wall-nut Bowling ở ''Plants vs. Zombies''''. ''Thứ tự phóng ra của ba quả bóng lần lượt là quả màu xanh ngọc, sau đó đến quả màu xanh dương, và cuối cùng là quả màu cam. Quả màu xanh ngọc gây ra sát thương nhỏ nhất nhưng có thời gian nạp đạn ngắn nhất, và ngược lại quả màu cam gây sát thương lớn nhất nhưng mất nhiều thời gian nhất để nạp lại. Tuy nhiên, Bowling Bulb sẽ chỉ sử dụng quả màu xanh dương và màu cam nếu có đủ thời gian để nạp lại đạn trước khi zombie xuất hiện cùng hàng với nó, mặc dù nó sẽ không tấn công Snorkel Zombie đang lặn mà sẽ nạp đạn cho đến khi zombie đó lên bờ. Nếu zombie xuất hiện liên tục trước mặt Bowling Bulb, nó sẽ phóng ra hết ba quả (nếu còn), và sau đó chỉ nạp và dùng quả màu xanh ngọc để tấn công. Nguồn gốc Tên tiếng Anh của cây này là sự kết hợp của hai từ "bowling ball", bóng bowling, ý chỉ khả năng tấn công của nó, và "bulb", phần thân củ của hành/tỏi tây. Vì thế nó có tạo hình là ba củ hành với ba lỗ tượng trưng cho mắt và miệng, trông giống như ba lỗ trên một quả bóng bowling. Almanac entry Sun cost: 200 DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Multi-Hit RECHARGE: Fast Bowling Bulbs rolls shots that can bounce into multiple zombies. Damage Details: larger bulbs do more damage Guess which team has won the League Championship for five years running now? Team Bowling Bulb, that's who. They are on a ROLL. You and your pals think you got what it takes to stop 'em? Yeah sure. Keep dreamin, bub. Tổng quan Quả xanh ngọc gây ra 2 sát thương cơ bản và mất 2.5 giây để nạp, còn quả xanh dương gây 6 sát thương và mất 5 giây để nạp, trong khi quả màu cam gây tới 9 sát thương nhưng lại cần 10 giây để nạp lại. Nâng cấp Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Bowling Bulb sẽ được nạp năng lượng và tạo ra lập tức ba quả bóng plasma nổ. Nó sau đó sẽ nhanh chóng phóng ra cả ba quả, trừ khi không có zombie nào cùng hàng. Mỗi quả bóng này sẽ nổ, gây ra 30 sát thương cho tất cả zombie trong cùng một ô mà nó đụng phải, và sau đó cũng bật sang hàng khác như bóng thường. Khi đã phóng hết ba quả bóng nổ, Bowling Bulb sẽ khôi phục bóng thường. Trang phục Tất cả zombie trong khu vực 3x3 xung quanh nó khi nó được "nạp năng lượng" sẽ bị giết ngay lập tức. Nó sau đó sẽ bắn ra các loại đạn sau: thứ nhất, một quả bóng cam phát sáng có kích thước lớn nhất và có khả năng loại bỏ hiệu ứng làm chậm trên zombie, sau đó là một quả bóng trắng với kích thước trung bình có khả năng làm chậm, và cuối cùng, một quả bóng điện với kích thước nhỏ nhất có khả năng làm đơ zombie. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Chiến thuật Bowling Bulb là một cây khá thú vị, vì sức công phá của nó sẽ tăng lên theo mật độ zombie. Điều này có nghĩa là trong khi nó có thể rất chật vật mới có thể đối phó được một Buckethead Zombie đơn lẻ, thì ở cuối màn khi một đội quân hùng hậu zombie xuất hiện, nó sẽ trở nên vô cùng lợi hại. Nó cũng có thể ở lại lâu trong một màn ở Endless Zone được, không như các cây bắn đạn thẳng khác. Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của nó cũng có đặc điểm này, vì nó không thể gây ra nhiều sát thương cho một Gargantuar đơn lẻ, song lại có thể tỉa gọn dễ dàng cả một đám đông zombie trong nhiều hàng. Bowling Bulb có thể sử dụng ở đầu các màn trong Ancient Egypt hoặc Dark Ages để nhanh chóng phá các nấm mộ cản đường, đặc biệt nếu các nấm mộ ấy ở trên các hàng giáp nhau. Bowling Bulb cũng rất hữu dụng nếu được trồng trên xe goòng, vì người chơi có thể di chuyển nó sang một hàng không có zombie để các quả bóng xanh dương và cam có thời gian nạp lại. Tránh sử dụng Bowling Bulb để đối đầu với Chicken Wrangler Zombie hay Weasel Hoarder khi nó đang chỉ còn bóng xanh ngọc (trừ khi nó được cho Plant Food lúc ấy). Điều này là vì tốc độ bắn của Bowling Bulb rất chậm, và đàn động vật phóng ra từ các zombie trên sẽ nhanh chóng áp đảo hàng phòng thủ của người chơi. Bowling Bulb cũng không nên được sử dụng với Jester Zombie, vì bóng bowling của nó cũng bị bật lại như đạn thường, và quả bóng này sẽ có thể tàn phá các cây của người chơi trên nhiều hàng cùng lúc, đặc biệt nếu đó là bóng màu cam thì thiệt hại sẽ rất khó lường. Tuy nhiên cũng nên chú ý là Jester Zombie không có khả năng bật lại quả bóng trong hiệu ứng Plant Food, mà vẫn chịu sát thương như thường. Bulb Bowling Trong màn đặc biệt (Brain Buster) này, người chơi sẽ phải sử dụng bốn loại bóng hành của Bowling Bulb (xanh ngọc, xanh dương, cam và bóng nổ từ hiệu ứng Plant Food) để tiêu diệt zombie, tương tự mini-game Wall-nut Bowling trong game đầu tiên. Các quả bóng cam và bóng nổ nên được để dành cho các zombie nguy hiểm (như Surfer Zombie và Deep Sea Gargantuar) để gây nhiều sát thương hơn. Dùng các loại bóng khác cho các zombie còn lại. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Nếu người chơi cho Bowling Bulb Plant Food trong khi không có zombie nào cùng hàng, thì nó sẽ chờ cho đến khi có zombie xuất hiện mới tấn công. Điểm này giống với Citron khi được cho Plant Food, vì nó cũng sẽ giữ viên đạn plasma cho đến khi có zombie xuất hiện mới bắn. * Khuôn mặt của các quả bóng hành trông giống ba lỗ trên một quả bóng bowling ngoài đời. * Nếu Bowling Bulb được sử dụng trong các màn ở Pirate Seas, bóng của nó sẽ "bay" lướt trên nước chứ không rơi xuống. * Bowling Bulb khi nạp đạn sẽ mọc từ dưới đất lên, có nghĩa là nó cũng có thể coi là một cây dưới lòng đất. Tuy thế, nó vẫn có thể trồng được trên Lily Pad, và trên ván ở Pirate Seas. * Bowling Bulb và Strawburst là hai cây duy nhất bắn ra ba loại đạn khác nhau. * Bowling Bulb bình thường không thể tấn công Snorkel Zombie đang lặn. Trường hợp ngoại lệ là ở các màn đặc biệt Bulb Bowling. ** Thậm chí cả bóng nổ từ hiệu ứng Plant Food của nó cũng chỉ có thể gây sát thương lên Snorkel Zombie bằng sát thương tỏa chứ không thể tấn công trực diện. ** Tất cả mọi loại bóng đều có thể tấn công Snorkel Zombie trong Bulb Bowling. * Bowling Bulb, Fire Peashooter, và Laser Bean là các cây duy nhất có sức tấn công thay đổi qua các bản cập nhật. * Bowling Bulb, Coconut Cannon, Oak Archer và Guacodile là các cây duy nhất có màn đặc biệt với chúng là cây chủ đạo, trừ các màn băng chuyền giới thiệu cây mới. * Bowling Bulb, Kernel-pult và Strawburst là các cây duy nhất bắn ra các loại đạn khác nhau gấy sát thương khác nhau. Xem thêm * Bulb Bowling * Ten Pin Kapow Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Big Wave Beach Thể_loại:Big Wave Beach Thể_loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu Thể_loại:Cây bắn thẳng Thể_loại:Cây cần thời gian hồi phục